


Learn Your Lesson

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Nursery Rhyme References, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton should’ve known better than to go after Virgil alone. Now he was really in for it.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this was a birthday fic for someone of Cef’s (cefsticklestoo on tumblr) Sanders Sides tickle discord (ily Meep, happy late birthday!) and I hope y’all enjoy it!! (Sorry it’s short, Meep! <3) I’m working on two more birthday fics hopefully to get out sometime tonight, but maybe tomorrow because Writer’s Block (and I also have another one for tomorrow specifically I am working on)

It wasn’t often that Virgil got the upper hand when it came to tickle fights. Because of how rarely he laughed, he was usually a favorite target to be ganged up on. And yet, Patton made the mistake of trying to take him down alone.  _ Him _ , Virgil,  _ Anxiety _ , fight or flight.

Also known as the  _ strongest _ person in the mind palace.

Virgil cocked his head with a smirk as Patton struggled under him with an anticipatory smile, trying to escape the pin Virgil had gotten him into.

“Come on, Virgil,” he giggled nervously, “I was just playing! You can let me go now.”

Virgil hummed, pretending to think about it. “Nah, I don’t think so. See, you all think you’ve got me figured out so easily, but let me tell you, Patton.” He leaned in to whisper in Patton’s ear, grinning when he squeaked. “You should know better than to come after me  _ alone _ .” He leaned back again and spoke at a normal level again. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson, though, hm?”

Patton squirmed even more under him, squealing and giggling when he realized he wasn’t getting out of this. “Let’s--let’s talk about this!” He giggled.

“Oh, talking? Sure.” Virgil said casually. “I know you like to do a  _ lot _ of talking when coming after me. Although, some of it is singing. We could talk and sing, how does that sound?”

Patton gasped. “No no no no!”

“Right, doesn’t that sound perfect?”

Virgil flipped around and slid down to Patton’s calves, giving him far more freedom than he probably should have. He slipped off Patton’s mismatched, patterned socks and grabbed his big toes. 

Patton screeched and darted forward to try and grab him, but Virgil expected it and reached behind him to grab Patton’s hands, pulling them under his arms and pinning them in his armpits by clamping his arms down tightly on his forearms. He didn’t have enough reach to tickle Virgil back to get him off, and if he fell backwards again and pulled his arms back, he still had no way of getting away.

“Wait, no--!”

“Too late, Pat,” Virgil chuckled. “No way out, now.”

“Virgil!” Patton squealed, but it was too late.

Virgil tickled around both big toes, grinning at the immediate shrieking laughter. “This little piggy went to the market,” he chanted. “This little piggy stayed home,” Virgil said, adding little scratches around the stem of that toe. 

“Virgil, no! No piggies!”

“Yes piggies!” Virgil said brightly, chuckling as Patton thrashed. He always had been a squirmer. “This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none… Do you know what comes next, Patty?”

Patton giggled frantically, toes curling and legs trying to kick despite Virgil’s weight on them. “Nononono! VeeVee!!”

Virgil turned to give him a predatory grin over his shoulder. “And  _ this _ little piggy…”

“Ah!!”

“Went…”

“Vee!!”

“Wee-wee-wee, all the way home!”

Virgil scribbled and scratched and wiggled his nails and fingers all over Patton’s feet. Patton flew back against the ground and arched his back as he cackled his heart out, squirming as much as he could. After a few seconds he started snorting loudly between his laughter, and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh along.

“There are those little piggies!” He said, loud enough to be heard over the laughter.

“No piggies!” Patton snorted. “No more piggies!”

Virgil hummed, as if in thought, but really he already knew what he was going to do next. “No piggies?” He asked for confirmation. “Alright.” He whipped around and scooted up to sit on Patton’s thighs before he could regain his senses and started squeezing at his hipbones. “What about hippies?”

Patton squealed and fell into a fresh bout of laughter. He grabbed Virgil’s wrists, but he was either too weak to do anything to stop him, or he wasn’t as keen on stopping this as he pretended he was. Virgil pretended not to know it was both. He only stayed at Patton’s hips for a few more moments before moving up to vibrate his fingers into Patton’s sides. 

“Hey Pat, does it tickle?” He asked cheekily.

“Yes!” Patton cried. “Please!”

“Aww, it tickles? It tickle-tickle- _ tickles _ ? Cute little Patton can’t handle the giggly tickles?”

“No!”

“Oh, you can’t? Can’t handle the tickly-wickles?”

Patton ripped his hands away from Virgil’s wrists to cover his blushing face. His hands muffled the laughter that Virgil so much wanted to hear.

“Aww, didn’t think I’d remember what baby-talk did to you, did you Patton-cake! I remember  _ very _ well, I bet I could get you giggling with just these words alone, huh? But I wanna  _ hear _ those giggles, silly goose! You gotta move those hands!”

Virgil wiggled his fingers deep into a specific part on his sides, near his waistline, that made Patton shout and wiggle even more frantically. He laughed, bright and loud, but he managed to keep his hands up and muffled it.

“Don’t make me take drastic measures, Patty.”

Patton simply shook his head, barely distinguishable from all his squirming.

Virgil shrugged with a grin. He took a deep breath and planted his lips against Patton’s bellybutton, fingers still wiggling at that one spot on his side. Patton’s hands shot down in defense, but it was too late. Virgil blew the biggest raspberry he could manage on that little divot and Patton  _ screamed _ . 

His fingers tangled in Virgil’s hair, but they didn’t tug. Even as much as he was thrashing, he made sure not to hurt Virgil in the process. Virgil blew raspberry after raspberry against Patton’s bellybutton and the surrounding skin. His fingers sneaked back down to Patton’s hips for a few teasing squeezes before moving to his stomach to vibrate into the skin, there.

“Giggle giggle, little ticklebug!” Virgil cooed, chuckling at Patton’s brightly flushed face and frantic smile and laughter. “You may be the most ticklish gigglebug in the whole mind palace, you’ve been holding out on us!”

Virgil darted up to blow a few raspberries against Patton’s neck, slowing his fingers to light scratching against his tummy. Patton’s laughter lightened to hysterical giggles as he tried to push Virgil away with his chin. Another few raspberries and Virgil pulled away, rubbing firmly at Patton’s stomach to help get rid of the ghost tickles.

“Learn your lesson, Patty?” He teased.

Patton panted and giggled, nodding along.

“You  _ sure _ ,” he asked. “You  _ sure _ you learned your lesson? I can keep going, give you all the tickle-wickles in the world!”

Patton whined through renewed giggles, hands shooting up to hide his face again.

Virgil chuckled and slid off him. “Alright, I’ll grant you mercy. For  _ now _ .”

“Don’t be so cheeky,” Patton tried to tease back, but it fell a little flat with him still being giggly and out of breath. “I’ll get you back.”

Virgil pinched at his ribcage a few times, making Patton shriek and giggle more and roll away. “Watch it,” Virgil grinned. “There’s more where that came from.”

“Maybe you should prove it,” Patton said.

Virgil’s grin became shark-like. He never was one to turn down a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos, if you feel so inclined, and also feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!!


End file.
